A problem frequently encountered in the home is the need for adequate or additional drawer storage space. Purchase of expensive pieces of drawer furniture, such as bureaus and chests, is not always possible for economic reasons, or feasible for lack of room area or the like. The use of non-drawer storage facilities, such as foot lockers or cedar chests, may be unsatisfactory for obvious reasons of convenience and ungainly appearance.
In many instances, unutilized room area is generally available. For example, the areas under beds or high-legged drawer chests and seating furniture invariably comprise available but unused space.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a storage facility which may be positioned in heretofore wasted areas like those under beds or standing drawer chests. It would also be desirable if such a storage facility comprised a readily accesible drawer which could be easily opened and closed as frequently as desired. Moreover, such a drawer desirably should comprise an inexpensive but nonetheless attractive room addition.